<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Out Before I Kiss You by starstruckauthors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668918">Get Out Before I Kiss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors'>starstruckauthors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AWAE Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Anne and Winnie Are Best Friends Too :), Cockblocking Author, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, It's A Little Heavy, Make Up, Modern AU, Pain, SO, Yelling, but i'm nice, make out, unnecessary tags, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruckauthors/pseuds/starstruckauthors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne was infuriated with Gilbert. He had the termarity to come up and ask her to the dance a mere week after he and Winifred had broken up. How was he still not in pain? Why was Anne yelling at him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AWAE Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Out Before I Kiss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp...hate me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne looked up from her book at Gilbert, his question fresh from his lips but the meaning lost in the air. </p><p>"Excuse me?" she asked as she shut the book and slid it to the side of the table where her computer and latte sat undisturbed. Gilbert looked at her in confusion, like he hadn't just asked her out. </p><p>"Do....Do you want to go out with me? To the spring formal?" he asked again. Anne could see the nervousness build up in him, like he had just run a squirrel over. His brows furrowed and he swallowed thickly. She observed how his Adam's apple bobbed and how the small beads of sweat formed around his forehead. "Anne?"</p><p>"No." She said it harshly, harsher than she had meant but she said it anyways. It was only right of her. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said no." Gilbert's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stood up to collect her things. Anne knew she wouldn't be wanted around right now. </p><p>"Why not?" he asked. She didn't look at him when he asked and focused more on the strap of her satchel</p><p>"Because you broke up with Winnie, Gilbert," she said sharply. She looked over at him and saw the twitch of his eye, like she had just dug a knife under his ribcage. As if she could, she was miserably in love with him. So why had she said no? She had her reasons. </p><p>"So? Doesn't that give you a reason to say yes?" he asked. Anne let out a cold laugh and shook her head.</p><p>"No!" she exclaimed. </p><p>"What?! Why!" he asked, his face paling as he stood up. "Why Anne?" </p><p>"Because as much as I want to say yes, <em>you broke up with Winnie!</em>" </p><p>"I don't understand what that has to do with anything!" he shouted. Anne was taken aback by how fast his voice had risen, how fast the conversation had escalated. She let out a cold scoff and threw him a dirty look. </p><p>"It has everything to do with this," she shot back, her voice spilling with venom. He was really the densest boy she had the fortune and misfortune to meet. </p><p>"Explain then! Explain why you won't go out with me and how my break up-"</p><p>"Because Winifred loved you, you absolute asshole!" she shouted, cutting across him. "You don't understand what it's like to be left, Gilbert! You don't know what it's like to be put constantly in second place!" She threw her pencil on the table and felt her face turn red. "Winnie didn't know how that felt either, and when you dumped her for me, you told her, 'Hey Winnie, you're second place, I'd choose you only if I had to!'" Anne looked at Gilbert's stunned face, how his lips had dried and how his pupils had shrunk in fear. She was glad he was scared. He needed to understand why she said no. </p><p>"And as much as I would like to say yes, I happen to like Winnie! I don't care if she made me jealous for months! I like her and I want her to like me too! What do you think she's going to think once she sees me, all dolled up on the crook of your arm!" She took in a breath and tugged at the lapels of her blazer. "She's healing, Gilbert. No matter how fast you've healed, no matter how quickly you got over her, she isn't over it."</p><p>"How-how do you know?"</p><p>"Does it matter how I know?!"</p><p>
  <em>Winnie had come over the same night he had broken up with her, sobbing into Anne's arms. She remembered how drunk the poor blonde had been, how sunken in her eyes became in a matter of hours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He doesn't love me, Anne,"  Winnie hiccuped. "Never did."  Anne felt horrible. She had no right comforting Winnie, no matter how close they had become. "It was always you, Anne." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Winnie..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No..It's true. He loves you. Always has. He just...<strong>settled </strong>for me. I was the closest he could get to you. I'm not upset with you Anne. You couldn't have known. He didn't tell you. He....He didn't even know himself." Anne shushed the girl and kissed her forehead as she stroked her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll find your someone, Winnie. I know you will. Whether it be someone from France or someone for PEI. You'll find someone beautiful and they'll be worth your time," Anne consoled, the guilt weighing heavy and heavier still on her heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anne....Do me a favor?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't....Don't go out with Gilbert." Anne looked taken aback, but let Winnie explain. "Just..just not right now. I don't want to see him move on so quickly. Not when I'm like this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, Winnie." </em>
</p><p>"What matters is that I care for Winnie, and she's hurting! And my friend's feelings come first!"</p><p>"So what am I, Anne!" Gilbert asked. She noticed how white his knuckles had gotten. She looked back into his warm brown eyes, the eyes that made her feel like home had come. </p><p>"I don't know Gilbert," she mumbled, wiping away the hot tears that threatened to cross their threshold. "I don't know. I want to know, but I don't." He looked crestfallen and she put a hand to her mouth to muffle the sob that was wrenched from her throat. She turned away from him and wiped her eyes. "All I know is that everytime I see you, I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you and hug you and love you." </p><p>She looked back at him and looked at him pleadingly. "But Winnie needs me. And Winnie can't see me with you, Gilbert. Not as anything more than friends. Just for now. Just till she heals. You have no clue....no clue what it's like to be second place." </p><p>"I'm starting to get an idea," he said gruffly.</p><p>"Gil..." She felt her knees weaken and sat down. She ruined everything once again. Like she always did. But this time she had to. Winnie was such a dear friend. Almost as dear to her as Diana was. </p><p>"No Anne. I don't want to hear it." His voice felt more like a punch to the gut. Anne had to get on that same level, she couldn't let him hurt her like this. She was protecting her friend, why couldn't he understand that?!</p><p>"Get out." Anne looked up at him with a hard glare and pointed to the door.</p><p>"What?" His voice had fallen to a whisper, looking infinitesimally hurt. </p><p>"I said get out," she repeated, her glare melting into more of a sad look. "Get out before I kiss you, Gilbert Blythe." Her voice was half demanding, half begging him to leave. But he just stood there like a statue. Like a statue Michelangelo himself carved. "Gilbert, I mean it." </p><p>He dropped his bag and took her face in his coarse hands. Time seemed to stop when he pressed his lips to hers. He smelled of oak, sweat, books, the stuff of dreams. His hands ran through her hair and put a hand under her chin. It took her a few seconds to understand what was happening before she kissed him back. She gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to her. He sat down on and she clambered into his lap. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. The kiss was something even Anne's wildest imagination couldn't have dreamt of. He loved her, that's what this kiss told her. And she loved him back. </p><p>He tugged on her bottom lip and she let out a gasp. It sent a shock down her spine and made her shiver. She didn't know one man possessed such power of her. Young Anne would've scorned at her. But she didn't care. Gilbert was all she cared about right now. She kissed him feverishly, like he was her oxygen, and he kissed back with just as much anxiousness. They had years of no kisses to make up for. And they were only just starting. He dipped his head into her neck and kissed her clavicle then kissed up and down her neck. Every kiss felt like fire on her skin. She felt herself feeling short of breath and dizzy and she loved it. She pulled him back up to her and took his bottom lip between her teeth. She grinned when he groaned, nipped at his lip again before kissing him, pushing him on the edge of her table. She ran a hand through his hair and felt his tongue swipe over her lips, asking for permission. She granted it and they're tongue tangled with each other.</p><p>He pulled away and looked into her eyes, then looked down at her lips. She smiled shyly and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"I'll wait for you, Anne. I'll always wait for you. Even when I die, I'll wait for you." He kissed her again and she felt her heart soar. </p><p>"You won't have to wait too long, Gil," she whispered. "I promise you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you love me now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>